Jackson Parr: The Incredibles Captured
by Fate's Second Apprentice
Summary: Jackson Parr: The Incredibles Captured This is a story about twelve years form the end of the movie. It's about John "Jack" Parr but all main characters are mentioned. New people as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson Parr: The Incredibles Captured**

**This is a story about twelve years form the end of the movie. It's about John "Jack" Parr but all main characters are mentioned. New people as well. **

_A crash on the interstate has killed six school students and injured thirteen. Oil is spilling into the wild…_

_Terrorists by the name of God's Haven have raised three bomb warnings in the last week causing chaos…_

_A sports crowd become out of control last night…_

_Murderer on the loose…_

_Three people have been suspected of the organised kidnapping of Hanah Bevington aged 6…_

John glared at the boy sitting next to him. That kid was always messing with the radio like one channel wasn't enough. The boy ignored him…_And what's this? Dash is here! A right and a left. Oh! The man is down folks! The robber is down for the count. The chest has been recovered. One more baddy off our streets. Now for the weather…_

* * *

Dashniel pushed past the crowd of reporters and was blocked by a row of TV vans. He cursed under his breathe. "Mr Dash please tell us about-" Dashniel turned around and smiled. Cameras flashed. "Dash please sign this-!"…"Would you be available to do an exhibition match at-"…"Reporting form the CBD-"…

"Hello all, I'm sorry I cannot talk right now. More people to save!" With that Dash glimpsed an escape route and dashed for it, no pun intended. Once out of the view of the reporters Dashniel sighed. "Sometimes I think they take us too seriously, how did Dad do it?"

"Excuse me, Mister, Excuse me!" Dash looked down. A little girl half his size was looking at him pulling his shirt. "I've lost my mummy. Can you help me?" Leaning down to her level Dash smiled at her.

"Oh course, what's your mummy's name?"

"Mummy." The girl said simply.

"Well that makes sense I guess. Ok what's your name?"

"Mimic." Her face changed slightly.

"What sort of name is-"

* * *

"Attention!" The PE teacher stood in the front of the call. He was overweight and had this delusion of authority. The kids shuffled over. "Quick-smart! Basketball today." A group of boys whooped everyone else looked at the floor silently cursing. John placed himself way out of the view of the teacher. "Ok…um…6E! That's Dash's little brother's class." John cursed as the class all turned to him. "Ok, John and…You," The couch pointed to a stick of a kid named Callum cowering at the back. When it came to the PE teacher losers were always first up.

They both moved up to the front, John trying not to appear too obvious. Callum tried to look confident but one of the other boys tripped him on his way up. He just managed to put his hands in front of his face before landed on the wood floor. John stepped away and kept walking. The boy wiped his nose and stood up looking closely at the boys. They laughed as he passed.

"Now! Pick teams; a girl, then a boy and so on." The teacher yelled.

"Ah…Um…Jessica?" Callum pointed at a girl wearing huge glasses and tracksuit pants. Jessica went right around the class avoiding the tripping Callum got.

"Hannha." John said and the most athletic girl in his class came strolling up. She glanced at the two nerds huddling together and nodded at John. She obviously thought he had more brains than those two which wasn't likely.

"Lee." The two nerds said together and the boys all laughed. The kid did speak English and looked up curiously wondering who called his name.

"Kevin." John said calling out the only name he knew of the other team's tormentors. Kevin walked up. He slammed his hand into John's back and John winced. Kevin picked the rest from then on. The teams were so completely unfair that the left overs groaned when they got Callum's team and jumped with joy when Kevin called there name. Everyone seemed to forget John was the team captain.

* * *

It was good having all your kids either going to school or moved out it gave Helen a bit of shopping time. It felt good. "Oh! I do love this." Honey pulled out a turquoise dress form the rack. She held it on her body and spun around giving her the 'Do I look hot or do I look hot' look. Helen smiled and nodded.

"Paper or plastic?" The two women laughed and Honey added the dress to the ever increasing pile of clothes.

"So how's Jack going?" Helen sighed, her son was the complete opposite of Dash or Vi and she hardly ever knew how he was going anymore.

"Well, he's going."

"The boy just needs to get into the business, you know? Fight a few villains, is all."

"That's the thing Honey, he doesn't _want_ to fight. He hates using his powers, he hates family outings and sometimes I think he doesn't like me." Helen pulled out a blue top glanced at it then shoved it back.

"Oh don't say that! He's a teenager, that's just what their like these-"

"Hello ladies. Can I help you with anything?" A tall handsome staff member entered their conversation.

"Nowhere fine."

"Oh? Are you sure, because I'd just love to help, Elasticigirl or should I say Helen Parr?" The man smiled and Helen could no longer move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson Parr: The Incredibles Captured**

With school finally over John was almost trampled by other students. Voices and laugher pushed past him. When he finally reached the doors it was raining and he didn't have an umbrella. "Oh joy," He prepared for a long walk home. Hiking his bag up over his head he made his way down the steps and onto the side walk. "Hey, Jack, right?" A hand landed on John's shoulder. Spinning around he came face to face with Mr Rydinger.

"Yes."

"Vi's brother?"

"Yes."

"Well, since it's raining and all…look I'm heading to your sister's apartment do you want me to drop you off on the way?" John looked the man up and down. He was a good friend of his sister, John knew, but getting in a car with a teacher was just plain weird.

"No." John turned around.

"Hey come on. It's raining."

"I'm fine." John made quick steps jumping around the puddles. He heard someone curse and turned back. Mr Rydinger was gone.

* * *

Violet Parr felt terrible. She had just settled in and now there were people at her door asking about her and where she came from. She had replied politely with 'oh the next suburb over, wanted a change, y'know?' she had said it to everyone on her floor including a little girl who had just stood at her front door. These people clearly didn't get a lot of new residents. The apartment was nice and not grand and until she had moved in, inconspicuous.

Sighing she opened a window then hefting a large box and pushed it into a cupboard and had officially unpacked. She treated herself with a cup of water and sat down on the couch. She turned on the cooking channel because news always stressed her because she felt like she should be out there knocking bad guys senseless instead of relaxing. Of course she _wanted_ to relax the move had been stressful to say the least.

A famous chief was baking a cake which made her glass of water seem less than appetizing. She decided to do some new home shopping. Armed with her keys, a quick dab of makeup and her super suit necklace around her neck she exited her apartment. The hall was clear and Violet sighed with relief, peace. She made her way done the stairs and out the front door. She considered getting her car but then decided she needed a walk.

The suburb had a lot of apartments and parks, the streets were green and the buildings closing on their thirties. It was a nice suburb the real estate agent had told her, which was a word he loved to use because nice was neither good nor bad. She was walking when one of her neighbours came up to her. "Hello new girl! It's a nice day isn't it? I've got some cupcakes baking in the oven and a few friends coming over, would you like to come? We can mingle and you can get to know the residents in town."

"Sorry, I'm a little busy…wait actually cakes sound nice. Yes, I think I will come, Mrs…"

"Mimic," The middle-age woman smiled and suddenly Violet lost consciousness.

* * *

The Gym had lost its edge Bob decided. He hadn't even broken a sweat which felt good but spending two hours training without getting anything out of it made him rethink spending $40 on monthly membership. It was night now and Bob could almost smell dinner from there. It was good not having to deal with sibling battles every evening at the dinner table. With Vi in her apartment and Dash much older than Jack nights were a lot more civilised.

Bob jogged home on the way thinking that a family meeting was in order he wanted to should his new prowess to Dash and his wife. He got home and frowned, the living room lights weren't on. Someone touched his arm. Bob almost jumped then he saw it was Jack and looked at his son. "Dad, Mum's not home and I can't reach Dash." Jack said it so neutrally Bob didn't fully understand what he was saying until his mind had put the pieces together.

"What do you mean, Jack? Why's your mum not home?"

"Because," the boy smiled and suddenly he didn't look very much like Jack at all. "I took them." Then a shadowed mountain of a man stepped out from behind Bob and drove their arm into his head. Bob's body fell to its knees and its head hit the pavement hard. The shadowed figure grunted and the not-Jack leaned down picking one single hair from the man's scalp. "I hate this part." The boy sighed and ate the piece of hair.

The boy closed his eyes and his body began to shift itself into its new form. The boy grew and his hair became lighter, greys coming through. His accomplice watched with mute fascination as he did every time he saw his friend change. Jack stepped twice back then turned on his heels and rushed out the door. It was impossible, it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackson Parr: The Incredibles Captured**

John spent the night in the nearby park fighting tears. It wouldn't do to freak out now; his family needed his help. Violet's apartment was locked and no one had seen her come home, though it seemed everyone had seen her leave. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't help his family and he didn't know any one that could. The moon slowly made its way across the sky and below the horizon.

At sunrise John left the park and walked through the city there had to be someone, anyone. Frozone might have helped but Jack had no idea where Frozone lived. As he walked he felt this nagging sensation that he was forgetting someone, like Mr Rydinger but John knew that wasn't it. This person was important and he knew where they lived. He thought about it for what seemed like ages and his stomach began to growl. He hadn't had a very good dinner the night and with no breakfast juice he was starving and just while he was staring hungrily at a egg wrap someone was eating the name jumped into his head. _E. _His brilliant godmother and, hopefully, a fairy as well.

Revelation on hand John almost ran to the estate where the woman lived, of cause he didn't actually run because then he would tire himself out long before he reached his destination. He mostly just sort of walked fastish and then sometimes he jogged but felt pretty stupid doing so and stopped. When finally he reached the large walls and sercuity gate he was puffed and really not understanding why anyone would do something like that voluntarily, like his brother and father, and his mum and sometimes his sister if the family was doing it. John shuddered.

He walked up to the intercom and pressed the button. "Can I talk to E?"

"State your name and intent." The computer spat at him.

"John Jackson Parr, I want to talk to E."

"Name not recognised." Suddenly no less than a dozen machine guns were aimed at him head.

"No!" the guns hesitated. "I'm..ah…don't make me say it…Jack-Jack Parr." This caused another shudder but the guns were gone and the gates opened.

"Welcome. Jack-Jack Parr." Feeling very apprehensive John walked up the drive and into the mansion. Edna's butler greeted him and showed him to a lounge area. Edna had the same jet black hair as she always had yet there was definitely a hint of grey on her scalp. She smiled walking down the stairs.

"How are you, my dear? How you have grown!" Edna said. "Sit! Sit, your so much like your father-" Which wasn't a compliment in John's mind but he sat "-now what are you here for, dear, oh my your clothes are all sweaty! Did you walk at the way here?-" John nodded, "-My, my! Your parents couldn't drop you off? Of course, off saving the world, honestly I told them it was a bad idea. You'll need a change of clothes of course, and then well discuss more trivial matters." She walked off swinging a thin black rod.

"E I-"

"No!" She spun around. "I will not have my godson looking so…" She surveyed him slowly, "raggard, like your father, I've always said." She seemed to agree with John that this was a terrible thing as she shook her head and led on. She found him new jeans and after much protest a baby blue polo shirt which made John very uncomfortable because it drew so much unneeded attention to himself, bad attention.

She showed him things she had been working on; other supers super suits, ways to store them in gadgets. It all mostly bored John and she continuously compared him too his parents, hair like his mum, personality like his dad, fashion sense like his dad, on and on it went never getting to the topic at hand.

"_E. _Some one's kidnapped my parents!" He finally managed to say. He stopped, turned and looked up and him, yet down, her narrow nose and through he glasses.

"What? Mr Incredible and Elastica Girl captured? Ha! Impossible!"

"It's not! I saw it with my own eyes, you need to help me, get some supers to find them." Edna stared at him for a long time.

"What are you talking about? You are their child, one of the most powerful supers I've ever seen and you want help!? What is wrong with you?" She waved her rod which eventually pointed at him. "Why are you not flying around looking for them? Where is Dash and Violet?"

"Gone too! And I don't use my powers. Not since…It doesn't matter, I'm not a super, I'm normal." Edna scoffed.

"You are so STUPID!" She pulled him off. "Did you know your siblings were raised in a day were having powers subjected you to a normal life? They couldn't use their powers at all! And you are telling me you want to be normal? This is not a joke, right?"

"No!"

"Well, since you don't use your powers you'll need some back up, I could provide you with a team, you'll need matching suits of course, but not too matching that is very last year. Yes, I start right away, but first the team. You have very physical powers, so you'll need someone metal.-"

"Woah, I do not need someone metal."

"Silly boy!" She yelled then when back to her thinking. She consulted a list. "Telepathic…no, too young, no experience, telekinetic…one…no…two…eh, definitely not, oh! She could work, yes and I've just finished her first uniform. Yes, Alexis Page, telekinetic and gravity manipulation, young though, yet strong, she'll do. And you'll want a boy, yes, that narrows it down, hmm, perfect! Jones Jones, advanced senses, can apparently talk to animals, not very useful right now I suppose but you could use it later…ok, now for the suits, I'll design it to look like Alexis's. Yes." Then she looked up. "You can go now, I'll call you when I'm finished. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson Parr: The Incredibles Captured**

The suits were done before the two people arrived. John cringed when he saw them. They were black suits with high collars and had glowing lines on them. "No." John finally said was Edna was telling him all about them.

"What?"

"No. I'm not wearing that, I'm stick with jeans."

"No? These are the best suits I've ever made! Do you see the lines, and the glowing is very stylish right now, and the collars are very retro." Edna tutted than strolled away, "I'll give you time to think about it," When she returned she was with two teenagers. A tall strong looking girl with a bow and arrows hanging over her shoulder and a weird looking archer's get up. The boy was small and wiry, his shorts were covered in dirt and he wore small glasses. "Now, my darling, have you decided?"

"They can wear this, I'm not." John replied and felt very self-conscious because the two were looking at him, and John was really regretting the blue shirt, it had a beast pocket, one that was another colour and that might make the need boy think they could be friends, John did not want friends, he hardly wanted a team. Desperate times called for desperate measures, yet friends was past even desperate measures.

"Hey! E, I thought you said we were going on an important mission with a powerful super!" the girl exclaimed when she realised he was the person they were to be grouped with.

"Well, he is my dear, pure natural talent, more than either of you stuck together." Edna replied smoothly.

"I'm not a super," John felt the need to add.

"Oh? So what powers does he have? Talk to animals like JJ here?"

"Hey!" the nerd boy yelled, offended.

"Well, he has more than one, several in fact, shape shifting, flying, lasers, bulletproof, fire manipulation, walking through walls, teleportation, he's superman reborn." Edna didn't feel the need to add that he didn't use his powers. The two teens looked at him with wide eyes.

"Terrible fashion sense though." That was enough.

"Eugh! I'm not a super! If you're not going to help go away!" The group cringed. "Thank you." Then John walked slowly to the corner and out the door. He finally found what he was looking for in the bin full of clothing scarps. His hoodie was black and worn and he pulled in on feeling better. On the front of the hoodie was a little skull with long teeth but the pattern was black also and was passable compared to the blue shirt, screaming for people to walk all over him.

He returned sat down without anyone noticing. They were discussing super suits. Alexis loved hers and Jones Jones was voicing a not so convinced opinion. "Ah…couldn't it be more…normal? Less I'm going to beat you up and more I'm the police here to put you behind bars?" Edna was thinking.

"Well its true I've haven't made many group uniforms. I guess Jack was right, you all can wear what you want, and time is a wasting! We have to find the Incredibles."

"What? That's who you want use to find?"

"You mean Dash Incredible, hot, tall, and super-fast, so fast he can run on water?"

"The defeaters of Syndrome, the Underminer, Endo Globe, the Ice Empress-"

"Yes, yes. They've been captured by a person with outstanding shape-shifting and mimicry capabilities. A piece of hair and they can turn into whomever they please. They're partner is a person so entwined within shadows they have no definite appearance besides the assumption that this person is very tall and believed to be female."

"So your saying were facing people with no defined physical appearance." Jones exclaimed, "That's impossible!"

"No, I have a tracking device installed in all my suits; at least one of them should be wearing theirs. So we'll find them there." And ten minutes later the turned around a found John sitting there watching and completely jumped with fright. John stood and walked out the others followed this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Violet woke up slowly. Her eyes blurred things and it took a few seconds to a just. She sat up and found herself face to face with her brother. "Dash," She growled but then everything rushed back and her and she looked around. "I…I was just going out…"

"Most of us were." He told her and she noticed her family sitting in the cell with her. There was a line running along the floor walls and ceiling and a door on the other side. "Force field," he told her.

"How…?"

"Some shape shifter and his friend caught us all unawares. Little girls, staff, family etcetera. None of us guessed until it was too late." Then suddenly Violet noticed someone missing.

"Where's Jack?" Dash looked down.

"We don't know, but Dad was attacked by the mimic that looked like Jack, we all fear…" He didn't need to continue, it wasn't hard to guess, capture Jack and pretend to be him, he could be anywhere, or nowhere. Violet looked to see how here parents were holding up. Her Dad was pacing the room staring at the force field like it was going to jump away if it was sufficiently scared. Her Mum frowning sitting against the wall, she suddenly stood pulled out a pen looked at it strangely then plunged it into the floor and started drawing battle plans, whispering ideas to herself.

"I…think they cracked at Jack." Dash whispered nervously.

"What are we going to do?"

"Get out. Obviously."

"_How?"_

"If I knew do you think I would be sitting here doing nothing?"

"No." The conversation ended.

* * *

**Reviews would be loved! Tell me if you like this story and I'll continue it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating! Where did the time go? Anyway this is a new chapter. **

**Jackson Parr: The Incredibles Captured**

"They're underground." Alexis announced pointing at the sewer's entrance. John sighed because he would have to go down there with them knowing that JJ would be watching his back waiting for him to do something incredible, something he was very unlikely to do. Alexis glanced at the two boys how were watching her expectantly. She groaned. "Boys,"

With the obstacle of the sewer's metal cover cleared they entered a drain with a small creek of water running through. "Oh, it's a storm water drain, ha, I was getting worried." JJ laughed as he stepped forward, looked down into the darkness. "Where does it go you reckon?"

"I should go in that direction eventually but it seems we'll have to walk this way first off." Alexis was the last one into the drain and suddenly there was no light so neither of the boys could actually she where she was pointing, not that it mattered because there was only two ways to go currently. They marched in single file for many minutes, slowly heading down. They lost track of time since no one had thought to bring a watch or phone.

"What? Mine's real cheap, and my mum keeps it on the weekends because she thinks I'll run up a huge bill." Had been JJ's excuse which was pretty pathetic and Alexis had simply dismissed calling people, "I don't like phone, they ruin friendships." And John didn't have a phone. "But you're an Incredible! You guys have to be rich." JJ had exclaimed.

"I don't have one." John had told him a second time not understanding why he had to repeat himself right after saying it. That had been the end of conversation for a while, aside from Alexis' guiding words. Finally they saw a flicker light. JJ had cried with happiness, "Finally!"

The tunnel was no longer wet and it looked more like a passage or hall way. Soon the cement was replaced by metal and they reached a looked door. "Wait." Alexis was about to open it with her powers. "Alarms?" John asked them. Neither of them had any on field, no adult, experience. _Thanks E, _John thought irritated. He asked for help and got landed with two apprentices.

"Might as well open it then," John sighed.

* * *

Mimic entered with a smile on his face. He passed through the door without hesitating and looked over the heroes in the hold. He looked at the still unconscious ones and the ones conferencing together, it was hopeless of course, his father had been sure about that and besides it wasn't supposed to hold them for long.

He came up to his father's grand prize, all four of them. They watched him walk and Shadow follow soon after, her power seeping off her and around the room. She was tired he could feel it; it had been a long day. "Do you like the hostilities? Do you require food, water?" Their eyes watched him, wide and scared.

Mimic watched them with different colour eyes, his skin on his arm dark brown and his hair had long since lost its original colour. It was the cost of power and his father had been willing to pay it. He smiled because his smile was the only thing unspoiled on his normal skin. "Water," Violet Incredible whispered. Mimic nodded and held out his hand, Shadow handed him a glass and Mimic extended himself into the plastic, what used to be painful to do was only a pleasant sensation he passed his hand through the force field.

The woman took the cup looking disappointed; obviously she had expected something different. Mimic smiled again, and glanced at the drawings on the ground. "We are underground; I recommend up take that into account." Elastigirl glanced up and glared. Mimic frowned that wasn't the response he had expected.

"Who are you?" Dash questioned stepping as close to the force field as possible. The man was much taller than Mimic in this form but a taste of Shadows hair and Mimic would be towering him.

"I told you already, my name is Mimic."

"You're the…"

"Little girl, Hanah Bevington is her name, she'd one of my favourites, I've almost taken all her hairs now, but they'll grow back." Shadow grunted a confirmation.

"Where is Jack? What have you done to my brother?" Violet yelled at him. Mimic blinked.

"You mean-?" He gasped and stopped himself, to throw away secrets who be stupid to say the least. "We haven't got him yet, but we aren't worried he has not used his powers in all of our observations so we doubt he will be about to do anything until it's too late." Mimic spun around looking over the other supers, he needed to see them like this before their sprints were crashed.

"We? You mean you're friend here?" Dash yelled at him. Mimic turned back and surveyed him

"Oh no, Shadow and me are just the lackeys, my father is the master mind." Then Mimic gestured asking if Shadow wanted to say anything, which was unlikely since she no longer had a tongue, she shook her head. "Well, I have to say good bye. Lots to do," Mimic waved and left the room ignoring the door's open button. He entered the lab just as the security alarm sounded.

* * *

They entered a laundry room. "Argh, this place stinks!" JJ blocked his nose. It did stink. There was piled of clothes that seemed to not have been washed in years and they couldn't see the washing machine aside from puddle of water on the ground, being soaked up but the dirty clothes. There were tons of washing machine soap boxes among the piles of outfits.

"Wow, I never knew villains didn't do there laundry." Alexis said clambering over a mound. "Ok found the door…And it's blocked…ah…yeah." She looked back at the room. "I'm gonna moved this pile ok? Go back into the tunnel and I'll call you back, cool?" They nodded, not wanting to risk the a face full of old dirty laundry. There was a large thump and Alexis called them back.

The door was clear that was for sure, yet now most of the clothes were on their end. Alexis apologised in advance yet they managed to get over the piles. It was only when they opened the door and were about to leave that John noticed a strange shadow, one that shouldn't be there. He grabbed JJ's shirt and looked at Alexis, who was headed down the hall already. "Jones, do you heard breathing."

"What?" Suddenly Alexis stopped and looked around but Jones was looking to the room. He gasped, "Oh my God." Then he was staring at Alexis who was gesturing for them to come. "It's…the shape shifter!" John almost rolled his eyes; of course it was the shape shifter.

"Oh, you guessed." Alexis said sadly. "That's no fun." Then with a sigh the person's body began to change. Hair dropped to the ground and the limbs constricted, and soon a person that seemed to be a mix of five different people stood before them. His arms weren't even and he had one blue and one brown eye. His hair was mostly grey with colour clinging to it in smears, red, brown, blonde and black. The boy yawned.

"JJ, where's Alexis."

"Umm, under there I think." They turned to look but only saw the tall monster of a person with shadows flowing off them, smeering them into the back ground. "…The shadow…person."

"Oo, you are well informed." The boy cocked his head and gave them a small smile. "Shadow, escort our guests. Dad wants to see them." Shadow nodded and plunged their hand into a pile of clothes suddenly pulling up Alexis, unconscious. JJ gasped as Shadow slung the girl over their shoulder and begin to move towards them. "I recommend moving; Shadow's touch is known to be very…chilling." With a broad grin the boy turned and continued to walk down the hall way.

They followed cautiously yet followed all the same.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson Parr: The Incredibles Captured**

Mimic returned soon after he's left, his tall friend dragging to children along. They opened an empty cell and toss the children it, one was still awake. "You can't do this!" The boy screamed, waking the rest of the supers.

"Oh, we've done it before," Mimic told the boy laugher in his voice.

"You…you monster!"

"I wasn't my idea," Mimic said flatly as if doing whatever made him a monster was completely justified by the excuse. Then he sighed and left, using the door. The boy with the glasses seemed to be on the edge of tears. He looked over the watching supers, his mouth opened then closed, and then opened again.

"They…they want to take away our powers." Then his knees gave way. Dash rose looking at the boy, who was trying hard to hide his tears.

"Who are you?" The boy looked up and his eye's widened.

"I'm…I'm Jones…Jones, I'm a super…apprentice…that's Alexis, she's my team mate, so if your brother…he's…he's still in the scientist's lab."

"My brother…" Dash felt suddenly resolved. "Ok, tell us everything you know about this area, any weaknesses spotted-"

"Excuse me, but that's my apprentice you're referring to." An old man, Fauna was his super name, stepped forward in his cell closest to the door. "Jones, what happened?" The man asked his voice calm with a layer of power in it he often used on animals. Jones smiled thinly, as if seeing his master was both a blessing and a heartbreak.

"We're underground, and, there's three people that I've seen. Shadow, Mimic and their father, Tywin, he explained everything to me…" He boy bit his lip, the air of calm slowly losing its grip. "…These cells are like these funnels and they're going to give Mimic all your powers. They can't give the scientist guy the powers because he's not got the ability; by Mimic can naturally copy people's powers so he's good…"

"That would kill you! To have all that in your head, no one can control something like that," yelled High Flyer.

"Well obviously he thinks can." Violet said next to Dash. "Know are we going to shout about how it's impossible or are we going to get out of here before it's too late-" And suddenly the cell with Fauna began to glow and a deep humming noise filled the room. Shock over came fear for only a few seconds and then the old man and two other younger supers screamed as their body's shut themselves down.

It grow silent as fast as it became loud and now no one was calling out, no one was thinking anything but, _that will be next, _as they stared at the limp bodies of their comrades. Dash choked on his words. "I think I hear screams…" Jones whispered, his hand cupping his ear. "…they stopped." And everyone knew what that meant without seeing it.

Panic filled them all as the cell across the hall became to glow and hum, this time the supers used their powers and suddenly the boy Jones flinched at the sounds. Dash dared to speak until the humming was over. "Right we have to get out of here now."

John stared at Shadow and Shadow stared at John. Neither of them talked, instead they watched, waiting, she did not seem to want him to talk yet the absence of conversation felt strange after the day he had just had. He opened his mouth yet could not think of what to say. He closed it again. They sat on two flimsy fold up chairs next to an old wooden table. Around the corner and through a door his family and countless over supers were getting their powers drained.

He stood up and rushed his guard…and when right through. He dashed around the corner and came face to face with the scientist. The man grabbed John by the shirt. "Shadow, what are you doing?" but the Shadow girl didn't respond. "Well, that is unfortunate. It seems the last lesson I taught you hasn't sunk in yet." The scientist sighed and dragged John with an iron grip.

Shadow followed her emotions concealed by her power. The scientist dragged John passed the door, behind it heroes were losing their powers. The scientist shoved John into the wall, hard. Four cuffs held him there and John couldn't fight to get out. The scientist laughed, "Use your powers then! Go on!"

Shadow groaned behind the man. "Shut up, girl!" Then the scientist looked at John with a cool calmness they made him all the more fearsome. He opened a box and a serious of long knives stretched across it. "Now you see…my son is very self conscious about his current situation, and it makes it hard to get him to go out into public, so a boy with similar skin tone and about the same age walks in here, I realise that this is what they call destiny. You, my boy, are destined to die today."

John screamed in pain as the scalpel ripped the skin of his arm off. It was clean and skilled and the end result was an arm pulsing with heat leaching off. The scientist put the skin in the bag and pulled another knife from his tray. John tried to focus but his brain was telling him to go to sleep, to repair. Then just as the cold knife touched his skin the man collapsed. Over him Shadow stood. She did not say anything but simply unlatched his left arm so it hung almost dead next to him. Pain ripped through him again.

Then there was relief.

He looked at the girl, not understanding. She did not look up to meet his eyes though; instead she spread a think gel over his arm. Then, satisfied, she straightened and unlocked the other clamps. She grunted then knelt in front of the scientist. "Why...?" She grunted again, then looked at him again and shook her head. "Oh," and then John nodded and walked passed her.

Then John ended the transfer, and it all get to hell.


End file.
